


goodbye, not the end

by taeyonghaseyo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Goodbyes, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot, dont judge me, im a beginner, im sorry, jaemin loves jeno, jeno loves jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyonghaseyo/pseuds/taeyonghaseyo
Summary: "Goodbye means leaving.""Going away is a goodbye.""So, goodbye is the end?"Goodbye is the end of a chapter, not the whole story. Goodbye will never be the epilogue. Goodbye is just the start of a new chapter in your own story.





	goodbye, not the end

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not great at this field however i want to give a try in writing so... here it is. don't judge me based on my work okayyyy 
> 
> NOTE: Warning at the end!! I can't say it because I don't want to spoil anyone. It is not something major but it might be something that can trigger. (hint: sadness, crying)

_**Sunday.** _

 

I know loving can cause pain. Little did I know, it would be this painful. So painful. So painful that it almost break me and let me give up.

Love makes people insane and unpredictable. Love is that powerful. Love can control people.

I let out a deep sigh as I try to hold my tears back, which is a big failure. My tears couldn't stop falling like it is a rain.

_Jaemin, be strong. You need to look good. You'll face Jeno. Smile._

I wiped my tears using a clean handkerchief and I noticed this was Jeno's gift for me during my last year's birthday.

_What am I doing..._

I placed it back in my pocket and continued to walk on my destination. I continued walking until I arrived.

My tears wanted to explode but I didn't let them to. I'm with Jeno right now.

My first crush, first boy that I liked, the first man that I loved and the man that I still love. Lee Jeno.

 

"Jeno-yah."

 

My voice cracked after saying his name. The tears that I didn't let to explode, burst out as if I never cried before.

I couldn't stop crying.

 

"I missed you so much. I do. I really do. Did you miss me too?"

 

I got no response.

 

"What happened to us, Jeno? Oh wait, nothing happened at all, it's just that one day–"

 

I cried again before I could even finish my sentence. I fake laughed thinking it could make me somehow feel better, but it didn't.

While I cry, I keep reminiscing about the memories we had. The sweet conversations, sweet messages. Dating in arcades, milk tea shops, restaurant, cinemas and even the petty arguments we had, I miss it all.

 

"I m-miss you so much, Jeno. I'm sorry f-for everything. I love you, Jeno. I do really love you. I know you love me too. S-sorry for crying, I know you wouldn't like this."

 

I fake laughed after I said those words. I touched Jeno's gravestone. I placed a candle and flowers beside it.

 

"I hate you, Jeno. I hate you for leaving me. It hurts so much."

 

I closed my eyes. I prayed for Jeno's soul and I prayed hoping everything would be alright. Right after, I opened my eyes and stood up.

 

 

"Jeno, it's my time to leave. It's a goodbye for now...

  
...goodbye isn't the end. **Another day will just born after a goodbye.** Goodbye, my love."

 


End file.
